Stranger's face
by ckk211918
Summary: Katara's a new student at Ba-Sing-Se High. Zuko sees a pretty face. Only meeting once, knowing only their names. He sees a stanger's face when she gets into a car accident and he saves her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little idea I had a couple hours ago, while I was working. This is just another Zuko and Katara little fanfic. I will say this on more time! I do not care if you don't like my stories. I only care that you leave a nice comment. So please, leave a ****nice**** comment. **** Summary: Katara was in a accident, and the hunky stranger that saves her, is no other then Prince Zuko Agni! But they do not know each other. It is set in modern time in the year 2013. Now. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the last Airbender, but if I did, I would have an unlimited supplies of Kit-Kats. **

I just sat there. Doing nothing but sitting there, listening to the teacher drone on about the electrons and Protons in an atom. I smacked my head down on my book, sitting in front of me, on my desk. "Mr. Agni!" I hear my name get called, from the front of the classroom.

"Yeah?" I said, not lifting my head from the books.

"If you find my teaching so boring, maybe you would enjoy getting to sleep in the principal's office."

"Why not?" I get up, grab my books and storm out of the room. I was not going to the office just yet. I went to my locker, dialed in my combination and stuffed my books in my bag. I took my bag out of my locker and slung it over my shoulder.

I start heading down the hallway to the office. I sit down in my chair that I have assigned to myself, sitting my bag next to me. "Can I help you with something, Zuko? The lady behind the desk asks me.

"Mrs. Findo sent me up here."

"Okay, you know the drill: sit there and wait for him to be finished." She's right, I did know the drill, and I've been up here more than I can count. I just sat there and waited for Mr. Sing to be finished with his meeting. I laid my head back against the wall and begin to fall back asleep. "Agni, get up!" I heard Sing yell at me across the way.

I lifted my head up and look at him. "What?"

He just pointed to inside his office. I got up, grabbing my bag and heading to his office. "What'd you do now?"

"Mrs. Findo got pissed at me and told me to come up here."

"You had of done something to make her mad."

"I was asleep."

"Why would you sleep in class?"

"Because it's too damn boring!"

"Watch your tongue." He warns me.

"Sorry." I put my head down and touched my scar on the left side of my face. My father gave me this scar when my mother left us. I was just eight years old. I have to say, you think that I'm mean and rude, but my father and my sister is just plain evil. I don't have to say much for you to know that they are just pure evil inside and out.

Mr. Sing lets me stay up in his office for the rest of class and the rest of the day is just pure torture. I try my best to stay awake, knowing it almost in possible. Mr. Song says, if I get sent up here one more time, he'll call my dad. I can't do that. I _need_ to stay awake. The day is just pure boredom, until seventh period. It was then that I saw beauty. She must have been new because I have never seen her around school.

"Class, I would like to introduce to you our new student, Katara Mizu. She comes to us from all the way from Hawaii." The teacher, Mr. Kiro, says to all of us. I just sit there and stare at her beauty. Her mocha colored skin, her deep, rich, baby-blue eyes, her wavy, brown hair coming down to her shoulder blades. She's nothing but beautiful. She finally looks at me and smiles. I smile back. It's strange, I have only been in love once, but then again, she cheated on me with some dumb ass jock, that turns out to be my best friend. "Katara, if you would please take a sit next to Zuko in the back, we can go on with our lesson."

I know for a fact that she doesn't know who "Zuko" is, so I flip up my hand. She smiles again and walks swiftly to the back row to the class room to the seat next to me. I gave her a crocked smile. She smiled back and looked towards the front of the class. I got back to laptop and started playing a game. Playing games was about the only thing exciting about class.

I played for the rest of class, until I got interrupted by Mr. Ridly, standing over me. "Would you like to listen to me, or should I let you keep playing around in my class?"

"I would really like to keep playing, if you don't mind." I said, putting my earbuds back in.

"Oh, but I do mind." He said, yanking them out my ears. Ouch. "Get out of my classroom." He said, pointing to the door.

"I'm sorry? I really don't know what to say."

"Just get out." I shrugged, closing my laptop and grabbing my bag, as I head out the door. I did not want my dad finding out about this. And I really didn't need Mr. Sing yelling at me again, so I ducked as I passed the office window, praying to the gods that they didn't see me. We do have cameras, but they only really check them if someone brought a gun into the school. After I got out of eye-shot of the office, I ran for the parking lot.

I reached my car in the freezing cold, unlocked it and got inside. I drive a green 2008 Dodge Challenger with 2 black strips going down the middle. I revved up the engine and turned on the heat. I rubbed my hands together, trying to heat myself up. Putting the car in drive, I pulled out of the parking lot. I turned down past the middle school, the elementary school, and all the houses of Ba-Sing-Se. I finally make it to my uncle's tea shop on the other end of town.

I get out and go up to the back door. "Uncle!" I call, coming into the kitchen. "Uncle, I'm here!" I call again. I start looking around, finding him in the back of the shop in the storage room.

"Oh, Zuko! Why aren't you at school?"

"I got in trouble."

"Zuko my boy, I have told you time and time again to behave in school. Those wonderful people are trying to give you a future and you won't take it. What's your father going to say?" He asks, handing me a box full of herbs.

"I don't know. I don't want him to know."

"Zuko, I need you to start listening in class and stay out of trouble. Make a promise to me."

I nod. "I'll try." I give him my word, as I sit down in one of chair he has back there. "Sorry, I know I disappoint you."

"You do, but I know that you can be better than that. I believe in you." He hands me a apron. I put it over my head and tie it in the back. I get up and go to the front to attend to our customers. I grab a tea kettle off of the stove and start refilling their cups and handing them another tea bag. After a few minutes I glance up at the clock on the wall: 10 after 3. Schools out.

"Uncle, I got to get home before Azula and dad find out I'm not there!" I call; throwing the apron in the chair I was sitting in and head out the door. I get into my car and speed off down towards my house.

What'd you think? Tell me! I know that it's not Zutara, but it will be! I'm getting ready to work on another chapter. Oh! If you can tell, I used Kevin's car in this for Zuko's. So please leave a comment and tell me what you think. Next chapter coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, here's Chapter Two of Stanger's face. Just so you guys know that this may not be as long as you think—I mean the story itself. But it maybe four or five chapters long, Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar: The last Airbender**

I put my car into overdrive as speed off down my house. I take a quick glance over the side of the road when my eye caught a glance of a car, off in the distance, flipped over and smoking. I stop and just stare at it. After a sec of staring, I realize that I'm just sitting there. I jump out of the car, not caring to shut the door and race off as fast as I can towards the flipped over car. I remember the emergency kit I had in the truck of my car; I turn around and grab it from the truck and then racing back to the flipped car. Inside the kit was a crowbar, a knife, some gauze, Band-Aids, a flashlight with extra battery, a spare cell phone, and some rubbing alcohol.

When I reach it, I see blood and a brown haired girl hanging upside down with her legs pinned under the dash board. Then I realize who this brown haired girl is. It's the girl seventh period, the new girl. Katara! Her windows are rolled up. I stand back with the crowbar, getting ready to smash the window, when her eyes flutter open.

Her face turns into panic when she sees where's she's at. "I need you to stay still! I'm going to get you out of here!" I call, though the closed window. I see her nod. "I need you to shield your face! I'm going to try to break the window! Okay?" She nods once more. I pull my arms back and strike the window with the end of the crowbar.

The window smashes with a loud shatter. "Help me! My legs are smashed." She cries.

"I know. I'm going to get you out. I promise." I look around for something to help her out. I think for a split second for a way to get her legs out. I think about the end of the crowbar. I jam it in between the dashboard and floor board, pressing all my body weight down on the end of the bar, pulling the metal and the fiberglass of the dash apart. Her legs are all bloody and scrapped up, with the skin pulling apart. "Did your airbag deploy?"

She shakes her head. I grab the cell phone and dial 911. After I get off the phone, I pull the flashlight out of the tool case and shine it through the hole where her feet still are stuck. I see blood dripping from her ankles. I knew this couldn't be good. I reach my hand inside to her feet, trying to maneuver them out.

"Okay, I'm going to try to pull you out." She nods once more. I pull her on her hands, hoping to get her out. I pull lightly on her arms, she responses with a scream.

"My legs! Their burning!" She cries.

"Okay, Okay." I say, trying to keep my cool. I try again, wrapping my fingers around her ankles and shield her from the sharp blades of fiber glass and metal, letting my hands take the pain. I gently tug on them, helping them get free. This girl has taken enough pain and I won't let her take any more. I pull both her legs out, hoping not to damage them more than they already are.

I put my arms underneath her as I cut her seatbelt, catching her right as she falls down into my arms. Her eyes slowly start to close. "Katara! No!" I say, patting her cheek. "Stay with me! The ambiance is on its way! I need you to stay with me!"

Her eyes open then close again.

"Don't you dare die on me! Keep your eyes open, stay with me." I hear the ambiance's sirens in the distance. "Stay with me, Katara." I see the red and blue lights come towards me. "Stay with me. Forever."

The ambiance arrives a split second later. Four medics come out of the ambiance and come rushing towards us. "What Happened?" One of them asks me.

"Her car slid on some ice on the road and she flipped. Her legs got pinned." I told them. One of them runs back to grab a gurney, we all three left her up onto it and into the ambiance. I get up into the ambiance with them, forgetting all about my car. They shock her with a defibrillator hoping to get a pulse. "Stay clear!" They say, one pushing me back.

I cringe as I see her body left up from the shock. I close my eyes and pray that she makes it. I know I don't know here that well, but I still need her to make it. "I got a pulse!" The other one calls. I sit there and watch them, as they work their magic.

"I'm going to follow you guys." I say, getting out and closing the door, hitting the door's window. I run to my car, revue up the engine, and speed off behind them. We finally reach the E.R a few minutes later. I pull into a spot and run off after them.

"Katara!" I yell as I get cut off by two doctors holding me back as she gets pulled into another room. "You have to help her!" I yell.

"Sir, please just sit down and be patience." He leads me to a chair. "We will do the best that we can." He says. I just sit there and wait. It feels like forever until I hear back from them.

"Where is she!? Where's my daughter?!" A man, that has Katara's mocha skin and blue eyes, comes rushing in, yelling at all the nurses.

"Dad, Settle down. She's probable perfectly fine." A younger version of the man, comes in behind him.

"Sir, Are you Katara Mizu's father?" I say, getting up.

"Depends who's asking." He says, getting up in my face.

I back up a step. "My name is Zuko Agni, and your daughter was in a car accident. I found her and I brought her here. But don't worry, They told me that they're going to do everything they can to help her. But I know she'll be fine." I say.

"Thank you. For bring my sister here." The boy says, holding at his hand for me to shake. I shake it with a unstable grip. We all sat back down and waited, and waited, and waited, until the doctor finally came out of the closed doors, where Katara was, to tell us the news.

Sorry, kind-of a short chapter. Tell me what you think. Next chapter coming soon! Katara's going to be just fine. Next she wakes up and she doesn't really remember anything expect that she was saved by her knight in shining armor. ;) Stay tuned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, here's the next chapter. Katara wakes up in the hospital, not knowing what happened, except that her knight in shining armor rescued her. Read on to find out. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar: the last Airbender. **

All three of waited, and waited, and waited, until the doctor that rolled her into the other room, come back into the waiting room to tell us the news. The suspense was killing me. Where is she!? "Mr. Mizu?" He asked, to Katara's dad.

"Yes? How's my daughter?"

"She perfectly fine. And it's all thanks to this young man right here." He gestured his hand in my direction. I felt good. About saving her, about everything. I felt better about that day,

Her father and brother looked at me and nodded their heads. Okay, I felt good, but apparently they didn't think much of it. "Can we see her?"

He nodded his head and led us three down the hall to her room. Her brother and father went inside, but I just stood there. I swear this girl has the power to stop me on any reason she has. But then again, I just stood there. I finally got enough will power to walk inside.

"Katara?" Her brother said, taking her hand and sitting in a chair that sat next to her bed. Her eyes were closed and it looked like she was breathing normal, so felt safe.

"She'll wake up in the next few hours." The doctor said, sticking her clipboard in the plastic tray that's at the foot of her bed. "You guys can stay as long as you would like." He says, turning around and leaving at the door.

"So young man, what made you want to save my daughter?"

"Sir, all due respect, I couldn't let anyone just die. I don't know your daughter very well, but she's still young, she needs to live her life before she dies in a car accident."

"So, what's your name?"

"Zuko, Sir. Zuko Agni."

"So your Agni's boy, huh?"

"Um. Yes sir." I say bowing my head. Personally, I'm not too happy to be related, let alone being the son of the all powerful, Agni. There's something you made not know about me. My father was the one we call fire lord. Underline the word, "was". He was. Not anymore. He was basically the all powerful ruler of the fire nation. But now we all live in peace, somewhat. A good friend of mine, Avatar Aang, took his powers away, for one reason. He killed a lot of people. And I just sat back a watched. I didn't do anything.

"My name is Hokoda Mizu. As you know, I'm Katara's father. And this is her brother, Sokka." He gestured his hand towards the young boy that was sitting next to him, holding Katara's hand.

"Nice to meet you both." I bowed my head to them. We all sat there and waited. I got comfy in a chair in a corner and fell asleep. I refuse to leave her. The room fell silent, as I did. I wake up when I hear her voice. "_Zuko? It's me, Katara. I'm that I couldn't be here to thank you. You saved my life, well, Thank you. I'm not here on earth anymore. It turns out that there was a blood clot in my brain and it burst, killing me. Thank you, Zuko. For everything_." I flew up in the chair, nearly falling out of it. My face is pale and covered in sweat.

"Zuko?" I look around for the person calling my name. "You alright, man?" It was Sokka.

"Yeah, Bad dream." I say, wiping my face of sweat. Sokka and I were the only ones in the room, other than Katara, who was still fast asleep.

"Was it about Katara?"

"Kind-of. Look have you ever gotten that feeling that you think you love someone, but you don't know if you do because you've only known that person for a couple hours, but you just saved that one person, and know you really think it was love at first site?"

"Please say it's not my sister."

"No, No. Of course not…." I paused for a second, thinking about what to say next. "I don't know. I really think it was love at first sight." I can't find the words to say. "Have you every fallen for someone at love in first sight?"

"My girlfriend, Suki. We started dated the beginning of last year. I saved her from her house burning down. Then she and Katara became really good friends. So when we started dating, Katara got mad because I had a girlfriend and we were spending less time with her. I was always protective of her, growing up. Because when our mother died when we were just kids, I had to be the big brother my father told me to be. But when a guy saves my little sister, from a car accident that could have killed her, he has my permission."

"Thanks—"

"But, if you ever hurt her, I will take you into a dark alley, beat you with a bat, and make you suffer, laying there, soaking in your own blood." He interrupted me.

"Sokka?" We both heard the familiar voice come from the bed.

"Katara!" Sokka said, jumping up and hugging her.

She turned to me. "You're the guy who saved me."

"Yeah, I am. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Thank you."

"My pleasure." I smile.

"I let you two talk." Sokka says, backing up through the door. When he leaves, I just go back to just to staring at her.

"So, how you feeling?" I ask, trying to be casual about it.

"Good and It's all thanks to you. I don't know how to thank you."

"How about once you're feeling better and your home recovering, you go out on a date with me?" I smile.

"I'd like that." She smiles.

**I'm so sorry that it's so short! Next chapters going to be the date. Sort-of. So please stay tuned. Tell me what you thought! Next chapter coming soon! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, you guys. Sorry it took so long! Someone told me that it was going to fast, I slowed it down a little. Now, I know that you were guys, were hoping for a "date chapter" But I really wanted to slow things down a little bit. So, Here it is! Hope you like it! Next chapter will be up soon! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the last Airbender. **

I waited until Katara was asleep before heading out, back to my house, where I knew my father was waiting for me. I told her that I would be back tomorrow to see how she was feeling. After about a half an hour of silent driving, I was finally home. I pulled up next to the garage, since for one, my dad and Azula got the two parking spots inside, and for two, both of them just plain hated me and they want me to have to shovel snow off my car every morning, so I had no choice but to pull up next to it.

I shut the doors on my car, locked it, and went inside to face my doom of my father. "Well, Well, Well, Look who finally decided to show up." Azula said, coming out from the kitchen, into the hall. "Father has been worried sick. I don't think you're going to like what he's going to do to you." She said, giving me an evil glare.

"Fuck off, Azula." I spat out her, and head up the stairs.

"Oh, is little Zuzu getting mad? You know how you are with your temper." She grabbed the end of the banister and spun around on it.

"I said, Fuck off!" I let the fire flow out of my hands, towards her. She reacted quickly and threw a blue fire ball at me.

"Oh, Zuzu. You know how daddy is about using fire in the house.

"Just leave me alone!" I spit at her, storming upstairs towards my room. I got up the stairs and to my room, slamming the door behind me. I was not in any mood to deal with my father or my sister, so I just threw myself down on the bed and laid back. I grabbed my remote off the side of the bed and started blaring my stereo to Three Days Grace.

I laid my head back onto my pillow and started drifting away to the sweet sound of _Just Like You_. I saw Katara again. She was standing at the foot of my bed, burning. My father was laughing and throwing more fire at her. I screamed and tried to run, but I couldn't it was like I had no power to move. Something was holding me back, back from saving her.

I screamed for mercy for him to stop but I couldn't move. My screamed turned into sobs as I watched her turn into ash. From a beautiful, healthy girl to ash. I watched as the love of my life got burned and scorched to death. So was gone and I couldn't save her. My knees became weak and I couldn't help but cry and sob, uncontrollable. The last time I cry so much was when my mother died and I knew that she wasn't coming back, but it wasn't real. She couldn't be dead! No! It can't be.

I flew up in my bed, covered in sweat, and tears? I couldn't believe it. I never cried. Did I really love her? I saw my life flash before my eyes. I just sat up in bed and took in my surrounds. My bedroom. Nothing else. All I knew was that if my dad got a hold of her, her life and mine would be finished. I had to keep her away. I got up from my bed and went to my bathroom to wash the sweat and tears off my face.

I looked up and in the mirror, my face was nothing but scared. Red and Scared. It was like my scar, but all over my face. I yell and backed up as far as I could from the mirror. I touched my face, ever so slightly, but not enough to cause pain. I looked back up, knowing what to expect. But when I look back up, I see my face. My same old face. The same face, I've had for the last nine years.

I rubbed my face, trying my best to wake up. I know I can't go back asleep, after having _two_ dreams about her the last _two_ times. It scared me to leave her alone without me. I didn't ever want to leave her side. It just felt so right to have her in the same room with me. But after tonight, everything changed. After staying awake for the past half hour, i was bored out of my mind.

I knew that I should get started on my homework, but I never really did my homework. I usually asked one of my "Smart" friends to do it for me. I was never good at speaking in front of people. People I didn't know. But, I wanted to give it a try. I opened up one of my books and started reading. "The Protons in an atom are positive and the electrons in an atom are negative, but when—"Okay, I couldn't take it. I shut my book, put it off to the side and grabbed my guitar. I played, but only when I had time.

I strummed and couple notes and began to let the words spill out. I didn't like to sing out loud, because I knew that I wasn't any good. But, I still just let it spill. "My eyes are open wide; by the way, I made it through the day. I watched the world outside; by the way, I'm leaving out today. I just saw Hailey's Comet! You were leave, so, why are you always running in place? Even the man on the moon disappears, somewhere in the stratosphere. Tell my mother, Tell my father, I've done the best I can to make them realize, this is my life. Hope they understand! I'm not angry, I'm just saying, sometimes goodbye is a second chance." I finished with strumming the last note of the beginning and lay back down on my bed.

I finally fell asleep, after thinking about my family falling apart, and… Katara. The next morning, I woke up in an extremely good mood, knowing I'll was going to see Katara today and it was Saturday. I jumped out of bed, grabbed a quick shower, got dressed in a button up red shirt, and a pair of blue jeans, with my Nike's finishing it off. I took a quick look in the mirror, making sure my hair looked good.

I grabbed my keys off my dresser and headed down stairs. "Zuko!" I heard my name come being called from beyond my sister's lips. "Where do you think you are going?" It was Just Azula. That's it. Azula. Not my father. I was wondering where he was, but then I remember he was at one of his "very important meeting".

"Fuck off." I mumbled, going out the door. I walked to my car, unlocked it, and got in. I pulled out of the parking space and out onto the highway. After a few minutes of silent driving, I turned on my radio, slipping my Three Days Grace CD. I turned up the volume, jamming out to it going down the road towards the hospital.

I parked in the same spot I parked yesterday. Locking my car from the remote, I walk inside the hospital with more confidence than ever before.

**A/N: Thank you everybody! I'm so sorry that it's so short; I just wanted to get it finished and uploaded. Next chapter coming soon! Stay tuned!**


	5. AUTHOR NOTES

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTES: Well, you guys. I know that I should have updated like a couple weeks ago, but I have been super busy. And I am just out of just the littlest ideas for this upcoming chapter, so please if you have any ideas for me, please don't hesitate to tell me. I will be more than happy to use them, I am just so out of ideas for this chapters. So I just wanted to update you guys on this so you guys aren't worring about it. Trust me I have not forgotten about it. **

**So I'm going to start on another story that I have. So please give me any ideas you have for this chapter. Thank you guys so much for your patience. **

-Chelsea


	6. Chapter 5

**Here's the next Chapter to Stanger's Face. Hope you like! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. **

I walked towards the flower shop. I did want to make a good impression on her father and brother so I bought the biggest bouquet of fire lilies I could find. I paid, and got them wrapped with a vase. I walked down the hall, towards Katara's room. I peek into the room, finding an empty room, no one. I went back to the desk and asked the nurse, sitting behind the desk.

"Excuse me, maim?"

"Yes?"

"Did they move Katara Mizu?"

"Yes, they did. She is now," She typed in a few things into the computer behind the desk. A few seconds later she says, "on the third floor, Room 124." She looked up at me.

"Thank you." I nodded and walked towards the elevator. I got in and pressed the button for the third floor.

"Zuko Agni? Is that you?" I heard the familiar voice behind me. A very distinctive voice. Sweet and low but, bland and blah.

I turned around to meet eyes that I once missed. "Mai." I said. Her name felt weird passing through my lips. Her long jet, black hair was once now cut to her shoulders. I couldn't find the words to say. I wanted to be nice, but I also wanted to slap her right across the face. I knew I could never hit her—or any other girl. I forced a smile onto my face as I tried to been and bare her.

"How have you been?" She lays her hand on my shoulder. I shrug it off. Her eyes travel down to the fire lilies in my hands. "Who are these for?"

"A very special girl." I say. The elevator stops onto the third floor as the doors open slowly. I get out and start to walk.

"It was nice to see you. Maybe we could get together sometime for some tea!" Mai calls from the elevator. I wave my hand and keep my steady pace towards Katara's room. Room 124. I smile and peek into her room.

Her face lights up when our eyes meet. "Zuko!" She jumps out of bed and hugs me. "I'm so glad you're here." She smiles up at me.

"Me too. I'm glad to see your feeling better." I say, hugging her back.

"Very much." She smiles again. "And it's all thanks to you."

"It's all no problem." I smile again. It feels good for her to be in my arms. Warm and safe. "I got these for you." She pulls out of my arms and looks at the lilies.

"Thank you." She pulls me in for one more hug.

"So have they told you when you can go home?" I ask, leading her over to her bed.

"They said I could go home today around noon, after they do a few more observations." She smiles.

"That's great." I take the flowers and sit them on the side table.

"Yeah. I thought it would be a lot longer. But they said that I look and feel better. I have no serious injuries, so I get to go home. And you know what? If it weren't for you, then I might not be alive. I really do owe you a really big thank you."

"I just wanted to make sure that you were safe and you were okay." I say. I really think that I have smile way too much just today, I tried my best to give her a "half smile". The phone rings a few seconds later from her side table.

"Hello?" She answers. She pauses as she listens to the other end. "Yeah, he's here." Another pause. "Sure." She looks up to me. "It's my brother."

I nod and take the phone from her and hold it up to my ear. "Hello?" I say.

"Hey, Zuko. It's Sokka. I was wondering if you could bring Katara home at noon. My dad already told the nurse that you would be signing her out. So could you give her a ride home."

"Sure, Not a problem."

"Cool. Thanks. Were all putting together a party for her. And we just need someone to bring her home."

"Yeah, sure I can. It's not a problem." I tell him bye and hang up. When I hang it up, Katara's looking at me, expecting an answer for why he wanted talk to me. "He wanted to know if I could take you home. If you want that."

"Yeah, sure. I mean, why not?" She smiles. It kind-of felt good to be able to smile and actually talk to her. The rest of the morning, we just sat around, played cards and just talked. The nurse came in, took her into the other room and I was just sitting there, bored out of my mind.

I sit down in the chair; I sat in last night and flipped on the tv. I watch tv for a few minutes and then started playing solitaire with the stack of cards. Katara comes back in a few minute later with a big grin on her face. "I get to go home!" She says, smiling.

"That is fantastic." I give her one of my big grins. She gets up and hugs me. I wrap my arms around her waist as she wraps hers around my neck, pulling me closely. I dig my head in to her hair and take in her sweet scent. She smells like the ocean breeze and fresh water. **(A/N :?)**

She pulls back and smiles at me. "Thank you."

"It was no trouble at all." I smile again. _Okay, seriously, stop smiling! You're creeping her out! _She asked me a few times to get her something from the other side of the room, so she could pack her bag, or to go down the hall to get her something to snack on. Personally, I really like helping her and just being with her. This could really be and start of a beautiful friendship, or even more.

Noon finally rolled around after a couple hours of getting to know her. I found out a lot about her: Her favorite colors blue, Her mother died when she was 8, She loves to swim and surf, and she just plain beautiful. I just love being with this girl. This girl just drives me insane when I'm with her. I took her bags and flung them over my shoulder, and then helped her get into her wheelchair that she had to be rolled out in.

She told me that she could do it herself, but being the wonderful man I am, I wanted to help her. She smiled when I started to help her. "You ready?" The nurse came in and turned towards us.

Katara nodded. She got behind her wheelchair and started pushing her out the door. I adjusted the bags on my shoulder and switched them over to my other. I walked over to the desk where the nurse had stopped and handed me the clipboard, which I had to sign in order for her to leave.

I signed my name with one swift motion and handed back to her. "I'm going to go pull up the car." I say, going ahead. I get out the doors and go towards my car, popping the truck with my remote and laying her bags softly on the flooring. I got into the drivers' seat and started up the engine. I gently pull out and pull up next to the doors. I watch as she's rolled outside towards the car. I get out and help her out of the chair, into my car.

The nurse hands me a pair of crutches and a prescription. "Pick these up from the drugstore downtown. Take one every four hours, to reduce the pain, if you have any." She says.

I nod and take it. I put the crutches in the truck and get back into the driver's seat. "You ready?"

She smiles and nods. I nod and put the car into drive and pull out onto the high way. It's been a long day, that's for sure. And I was tired. I just wanted to go home and lay down. But I knew I couldn't. Not now. This girl has taken everything from me. My heart, my soul, my everything. She is my everything. Forever.

When we got to her house, a few minutes later, before I said good bye, I asked her if I could see her again. She said yes. I was happy. We both exchanged phone numbers, so we can talk. I was more than happy, ecstatic. That night I dreamt of Katara, again. But this time was better. My uncle sad that when you can't sleep at night, it's because you're awake in someone else's dream.

And I couldn't wait to see her again.

A/N: Okay, I know that it's not as long as the last chapter and I am really sorry for it taking so long. I have a "kind-of-sort-of idea" but I still want to hear what you guys think I should do for the next chapter. So tell me what you thought! Thank you, you guys! 3 I love all you guys, followers and "favoritors".


	7. More important author notes

**MORE IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTES**

Hey guys. I know that I haven't updated. And I know that a lot of you guys want the date. And I'm going to do it. But I'm having some serous writers' block. Like legitly. I'm going to update. And I'm going to finish it. I promise. Im going back to school in a few weeks and on top of all that I have to work. So, I'm going to update. Don't worry about that. And I want the rest of this story to be perfect. _Really_ perfect. So I'm going to work on it all today and try to get a good chapter up. It's going to be the date and it's going to be long. Thank you guys. You really keep me going.

-Chelsea, love all of you guys.


End file.
